1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyelash cosmetic. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eyelash cosmetic imparting a voluminous feeling, which has never been seen before and, at the same time, having an excellent curling effect and curl retaining effect.
2. Prior Art
An eyelash cosmetic, a representative of which is mascara, is required to have the effect of making an eyelash concentrated and long, and of imparting voluminous feeling to an eyelash. In addition, it is required the effect of the function such as cosmetic retention (water resistance, sebum resistance), a curling effect (an effect of rapid drying property and of curling and turning upward an eyelash), and a curl retaining effect (an effect of retaining curl with time). In recent years, demand on improvement in a voluminous feeling of an eyelash has been particularly increased.
In general, these eyelash cosmetics are constructed of a solid oil ingredient such as a wax, and a powder, and a film-forming agent as a main component. In order to realize comfortable usability, a feeling of use and function as a cosmetic, blending of a wax, a powder and a film-forming agent having various properties and natures is being studied. For example, by increasing an amount of a wax, a powder and a thickener to be blended, a solid part remaining on an eyelash is increased, and a volume effect of making an eyelash thick and striking is realized. And by using a film agent, which forms a firm film on an eyelash, a curling effect is given, making expression of eyes clear.
However, hitherto, when one tries to enhance a volume effect, a solid part of mascara is increased, a heavy film eliminates curl of an eyelash, and it is difficult to enhance a curling effect, particularly, a curl retaining effect. In addition, when one tries to lighten a film in order to enhance a curling effect or a curl retaining effect, an amount of a solid part remaining on an eyelash can not be increased, and it is difficult to enhance a volume effect. That is, it was established that it is difficult to realize a volume effect and a curling effect or a curl retaining effect simultaneously because these are mutually exclusive events.
On the other hand, hitherto, as a cosmetic in which a hollow expanded resin powder prepared by a method of heating and expanding a thermoplastic resin powder with a volatile expanding agent encapsulated therein is blended, foundation has been studied (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-60440)).